


Together

by dixonfaels



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), bethyl - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, Summer of Bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixonfaels/pseuds/dixonfaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two part story featuring the wedding and honeymoon of Beth Green and Daryl Dixon - an AU story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating "Summer of Bethyl" and the first prompt "Vacation".
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Each song mentioned is linked so you can listen as you read :)

 

 

**Part I : The Wedding**

* * *

 

It was a world wind, all a blur of smiling faces, laughter and tears of joy. The past week leading up to that day in late August was exhausting but neither of them would have changed a single thing. Not even when the flower delivery never showed up and Beth and Maggie headed out to pick wildflowers for Beth and the bridesmaids bouquets and the groomsmen’s boutonnieres. Not even when Glenn “misplaced” the rings before Rick could give them to Carl to walk down the aisle. Sure, it was stressful leading up to the big day but once Daryl saw Beth walking down the aisle, arms linked with her father’s and smiling, no she was glowing, beaming really, with a smile so big she was smiling with her whole face.

It was so quick once the “I Do’s” were said, the night slipped away as they danced and drank under the white billowing tents filled with sparkling lights and family and friends. It didn’t matter that Daryl had two left feet and wouldn’t be caught dead dancing on any other occasion but he did it for her. Holding Beth in her simple white gown that fit every inch of her perfectly they swayed to their song, hand in hand. Picking a song for their first dance was no easy task, however it was left up to Beth to make the final decision so Daryl was just a sounding board. Should it be an old classic? Something new? Something folky? The music selection was a bigger deal than finding the right dress for Beth. After many sleepless nights she settled on [_“_ _You and Me”_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUYleIXgceQ)by You+Me. It was new and folky and had a bit of old classic charm to it. Once their first dance had ended Beth danced with her father, sticking to tradition of course. Daryl watched the two of them, thinking about how this was how it was meant to be, a father being there for his children for their whole lives, building an unbreakable bond. If they ever decided to have children one day he was glad they would have a grandpa like Hershel and he would have someone to look up to since his father was undeserving of the title of grandpa or father.

When Maggie grabbed the mic and began to say her speech there wasn’t a dry eye in the reception. Maggie spoke through her tears, telling her sister just how proud she was of her and Daryl. Making their relationship what it is and how they continued to fight for love even when things got tough. A few funny stories of when Beth and Maggie were young were thrown in to lighten the mood, along with some things she had learned in her two years of marriage to Glenn, like what to do when he just won’t stop snoring! A few quips from Glenn ended her speech on a high note and the evening flowed late into the night.

Just before the guests began to leave Beth took to the small stage under the tent. Her hair flowing down her shoulders under a crown of flowers she looked angelic. Having a seat on a stool in the middle of the stage she brought her guitar up to her lap. Guests started to look around to each other; Maggie looked to Hershel and mouthed, _“What is she doing?”_ -he just smiled and looked to his younger daughter sitting with her most prized possession.

There was no intro, no story to go along with what was about to happen but everything that was needed to be said Beth sang it in her [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-m8WiCeZPtI).

 

_“Don't look down_

_Coz' you know that I'll hold you up...no matter_

_This is love in the tiniest universe_

_And don't forget that you are the one_

_That makes me feel coz' you_

_Are the one_

_Everytime you fall I fall_

_Everytime you cry I cry_

_Everytime you smile I smile...with you_

_This is us in a moment of who we are...together_

_If we're lost in the tiniest universe_

_Don't forget that I am the one that makes you feel_

_Coz' you are the one_

_Everytime you fall I fall_

_Everytime you cry I cry_

_Everytime you smile I smile_

_With you_

_Everytime we try we try_

_Even if we fail we fail together_

_However great or small we are... together_

_Together_

_Nothing I won't do to be close to you always_

_I know you feel it too deep inside of you_

_Always_

_Everytime you fall I fall_

_Everytime you cry I cry_

_Everytime you smile I smile_

_With you_

_Everytime we try we try_

_Even if we fail we fail together_

_However great of small we are_

_Together”_

 

As she sang her eyes connected with her new husband’s. Never breaking focus on him or the chords or lyrics, singing directly to him.

Daryl didn’t know how to react, this was such an intimate moment between the two of them but so public as she sat on the little stage with everyone’s eyes focused to each of them, back and forth as if they were watching a fast passed tennis match. He couldn’t help it; a tear fell from his right eye, slowly running down his cheek before he had a chance to wipe it away. The raw emotion that was brought to the surface after such an emotional day took Daryl a little by surprise. Beth had sung many songs in his presents before and sometimes to him but nothing like this, no nothing so beautiful. It goes without saying that Daryl isn’t a man or many words or keen to share his emotions with others but it was different, this was his wedding day, a day he never thought would happen, mainly because he’d always thought of himself as unlovable and unworthy of such adoration Beth showered him with. His parents had never married legally anyway; he had no good example of marriage in his life until he had met Beth’s parents 3 years ago. Annette was a kind woman, always making sure you were fed when you would visit and Hershel was a little standoffish at first with Daryl but when he saw him with Annette, well he saw the real man behind the front of overprotective father. Seeing the family grieve the loss of Annette after a short but intense battle of breast cancer it was clear to Daryl he had found the family he had dreamed about as a child. The way they pulled together even in mourning and how tough a man Hershel was after losing his second wife and the mother of his youngest child. He wanted to be better, maybe he wasn’t exactly what Beth’s parents might have wanted for their daughter but from being around the Greene family for long enough he had found the good within himself and everyone in the family could see it. 

The rush of emotion from seeing the single tear fall from Daryl’s eye made Beth break her eye contact with him. Overwhelmed she wanted to run into his arms and hold him, or to not be here right now. Maybe she should have waited to sing this song to him alone, maybe he was embarrassed. This wasn’t the time to analyze what she had decided to do months ago while she wrote this song and practiced in secret. She looked up, saw the smile on Daryl’s tear stained face and she knew she had done the right thing this was the perfect gift.

The guests filtered out late that night, cheerfully wishing the newly-weds good luck and to have a wonderful time on their honeymoon. Only problem about that was there wasn’t going to be a honeymoon. The wedding was held at the Greene farm and much of the wedding décor was made by Beth and a few of her girlfriends to save money. Daryl and Beth didn’t think they needed a honeymoon really; maybe a few days in a cabin would suit them but nothing until the fall they had decided.  After the last guests left Beth and Daryl collapsed into the couch in her father’s home. Before Hershel made his way upstairs to be he handed Beth an envelope with _“To the happy couple”_ written on the front.

“Daddy, what’s this? It’s not another present is it? We were so spoiled today!”

“Kind of sweetheart, it’s from… your mother and I” swallowing a lump in his throat Hershel sat in his old recliner and encouraged Beth to open the envelope.

Ripping the paper carefully Beth removed a piece of paper from inside, two tickets landed on her lap as she opened the folded piece of paper, but before she could read what the tickets were she began to read the letter.

 

_My Dearest Bethany,_

_I am so very proud of you. Watching you follow your heart and dreams has been one of the best parts of my life. I am sad to see you leave the nest but I know you have deep roots that will always keep you grounded and family focused._

_Your mother would have loved to see you on this special day. I know she is in heaven smiling down on your beautiful union. She did always love Daryl._

_Just before your mother did her last round of chemo we had decided once she had a clean bill of health we would go on an extravagant trip. We never had a proper honeymoon and I wanted more than anything to see her happy again._

_So here is our gift to you, two tickets to Turtle Island, Fiji. Your flight leaves at 2pm tomorrow afternoon._

_I love you with all my heart Bethy, enjoy your honeymoon with the love of your life._

_All my love,_

_Daddy_

 

Tears falling onto the piece of paper in front of her she couldn’t believe what her father had done. Daryl was reading along with Beth, over her shoulder as to not intrude on this special moment. He was even more shocked than Beth. They were going to Fiji?!

“Daddy, no… really? Are you sure? Can you afford this?”

“Hershel, this is too much, wow… you sure ‘bout this?”

“Listen, you two have worked so hard to make this wedding happen, on a budget while you save for your own home, it’s time to have a little fun. Your mother wouldn’t want to see this dream of hers gone to waste. I’m not going to Fiji on my own, not without her.”

Throwing her arms around her fathers neck Beth wept into his chest. Tears of happiness for what he had so selflessly done and tears for her mother who never got to experience a honeymoon or one last trip with her husband.

“I will treasure this for the rest of my life. Thank you daddy.”

 

* * *

**Part II : The Honeymoon**

* * *

  

It wasn’t as if he wasn’t grateful of the generous gift they had been given, not at all, it was wonderful and something they would have never been able to do without Hershel and Annette’s dream of going somewhere extravagant. He just had never flown before.

The drive to the airport seemed to take forever. Rick insisted on driving the newly-weds to their gate, one last duty as best man he said. Daryl was quiet for most of the ride while Beth checked and rechecked their carry-ons for their passports and boarding passes. Her excitement was palpable; she barely noticed Daryl’s nervous bouncing of his legs and chewing at his fingernails. Once she finished repacking her new carry-on luggage she reached for Daryl’s hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked to her, his eyes filled with nervous energy and worry and he spoke softly, as to not let Rick hear, _“I ain’t never been outta Georgia”_ – knowingly she nodded and smiled, _“I know baby, but we’re going on an adventure and we’re together… husband.”_ Daryl couldn’t help but smirk and retort with “ _Thanks, wife.”_

After the well wishes from Rick and the long check in process the two of them sat watching the planes fly in and out on the tarmac. They reminisced about the day before and how it all happened so fast, sharing their favourite moments Daryl forgot about the impending flight and just enjoyed his wife’s company. His _wife_ , he wasn’t even a little bit used to that. Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene-Dixon waiting for the flight to their honeymoon, who would have thought they would be here? Not him. Beth on the other hand, she knew this would day would come and she was relishing the fact she had made the once wild younger Dixon boy her adoring husband.

The flight wasn’t easy for either of them, fifteen plus hours above the earth wasn’t something either of them was prepared for. Beth had flown a few times as a child but only within the U.S. and Daryl had never stepped foot inside an airport let alone outside of Georgia. They were exhausted by the time the plane landed in Fiji. However a seaplane awaited them to take them to their final destination, beautiful Turtle Island.

The scenery was breathtaking, water so clear you could see to the bottom, white sand as far as the eye could see. This place was paradise and neither of them could believe they were in such an astonishing locale. Once landing they were escorted to their cabin on the beach, the staff of was so attentive and welcoming, maybe a little over the top for Daryl’s liking but Beth lapped it up, laughing and joking with the kind man who carried their bags to their room.

A second wind gripped the two of them soon as the door closed behind them. Falling into each other’s arms, franticly gripping at one another’s clothing, pressing their lips together searching desperately for the release they hadn’t yet had a chance to consummate. After the world wind that was their wedding day and night they hadn’t had a chance to be together as a married couple.

Stopping mid-embrace Beth pulled away and began to slowly remove her tank top, hands on opposite corners of the fabric; pulling up and never letting her eyes leave Daryl’s.

“I have an idea…”

“So do I, but you need to be much closer to me for it to work.” Daryl sheepishly grinned.

“Why don’t we explore this honeymoon suite a little more? I’d love to refresh myself a little in that shower built for two.”

Beth turned and flung her top back at Daryl, hitting him square in the chest. Giggling she dashed across the room and into the bathroom, unclipping her bra as she ran and managed to flick it back in Daryl’s direction as he hurried behind her.

She was standing there in nothing but a pair of underwear that read “Bride” in cursive blue handwriting across her butt. Adjusting the water temperature just right and removing the hair tie from her messy ponytail. Daryl couldn’t help but stop in the doorframe and admire the woman in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and carry her to the awaiting bed behind him but he stopped himself, he needed to remember this moment. The 12 days they had for this honeymoon would fly by and he wasn’t about to let any moment go without consciously reminding himself just how lucky he was.

Turning around to find Daryl’s eyes glued to her frame Beth splashed him with the water dripping from her fingers.

“Well, don’t just stand there, off with those clothes!”

“Ain’t you gonna help me?”

“Maybe, but only if you help me out of these silly bridal underwear.”

Maggie had made a point of gifting Beth with unnecessary ‘bridal lingerie’ for her bridal shower. If she were ever going to wear something like this, it would be now.

“Nah babe, they’re not silly… well they are right now, since they’re still on ya.”

“Oh Mr. Dixon, such the charmer!”

Beth leaped over into Daryl’s arms, placing an overdramatic movie-style kiss upon his lips. Her goofy mood quickly changed as Daryl looped his fingers in the waistband of her underwear and pulled them down swiftly in one motion. Soon Daryl’s tee shirt and shorts were tossed to the ground and his boxers were the last piece of clothing between the two of them. Beth hesitated at his waistband, slipping her thumb under the elastic waist. She didn’t want to give in as easily as he did with her; she wanted to tease him a little. Not that teasing was necessary; they had abstained from sex for 3 weeks before the wedding. It was some old folklore told to one of Beth’s friends who did it before she got married and swore it was worth waiting, Maggie had backed up this story during Beth’s bridal shower and even though Beth wasn’t keen on taking sex advice from her sister she decided her and Daryl would give it a go. Surprisingly Daryl took to the idea well; at least he did at first until he realized it meant no sex of any kind. The teasing was fun and kept their relationship fun even in those stressful weeks heading up to the wedding.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“I’m more than ready, I’ve been ready for weeks…”

Sliding her slender hand along the front of his boxers Beth caressed his thick hardness beneath the fabric and bit her lower lip as she looked up to see Daryl shamelessly watching her.

Daryl took her hand away from him and led her through the billowing steam from the shower. Twirling her around and into the awaiting water he let go of her hand so he could free himself from the last piece of clothing. The water soothed Beth’s tired body as she stood under the warm stream from the showerhead. She grabbed complimentary hotel body wash and lathered thick soapy suds over her porcelain skin. For a few moments she was enjoying the water streaming down her body until she noticed Daryl was no where to be seen, she could have sworn he was right behind her a moment ago, wasn’t he going to join her?

Once Daryl had placed Beth into the shower he quickly left the bathroom and headed into the bedroom. He removed one of the flower arrangements from the bedside table and began to dismantle the flower petals from each bloom, sprinkling them on the bed and the floor leading into the bathroom. He was going as quickly as he could so he could return to his naked wife waiting for him.

Slipping in behind Beth, Daryl placed a kiss on her wet hair. She was about to question where he was but before she could get out a single word her lips were met with his. Franticly slipping tongues into one another’s mouths and running fingers along their slick bodies Beth and Daryl found themselves insatiable for each others touch.

Wasting no time Daryl traced Beth’s taut body with his lips, over her neck, collarbone and between her breasts, licking and sucking each nipple as they became hard with a flick of his tongue. Traveling down her body he kneeled to the floor of the shower and placed his rough hands upon her hips. Beth was quivering with anticipation; seeing him on his knees in front of her was sinfully delicious. As Beth quivered with anticipation Daryl took his time, kissing every inch of her stomach as he trailed down and dipped his nose between her thighs. Beth shivered as her body awoke to Daryl’s tongue planted flat and extended along the length of her slit. She squirmed and threw her head back to relish this moment. Daryl moved his hands under her thigh and onto her ass to support Beth as she became breathless and moaned out his name long and slow. Lapping at the luscious wetness, teasing her to the point of no return and nipping at her swollen clit as he placed one finger inside slowly bring Beth closer to her release. Slipping another finger inside Daryl searched for the spot, one spot he had found many times before, the spot that could take Beth off of this planet and on to another plane, leaving her shaking and unable to speak. A few simple motions of his fingers, as if telling her when to go, Beth gasped for air and gripped at Daryl’s sopping hair, pulling his face into her as she moaned and begged him not to stop, _“Yes, right there… don’t stop, don’t ever stop.”_ He couldn’t have stopped; nothing would have torn him away from her in that moment.

Beth was so focused on the gorgeous man between her legs and the absolute pleasure he was bringing her she forgot where they were. Her hips bucked and she gripped onto Daryl’s head for leverage and he sunk his fingers into the soft flesh of her ass. Bearing down Beth felt a rush of release as she came hard and pushed Daryl’s fingers out of her along with a gush of warm cum flowing down his scruffy beard. Beth collapsed with one leg around Daryl’s shoulders and her upper body falling onto his head. He couldn’t help but let out a laugh, which led Beth to giggle but still unable to move from the blissful intensity still flowing through her body.

Daryl carried Beth to the bed bridal style, her legs still twitching and like jelly since she came undone in the shower. He dried her skin with one of the softest towels either of them had ever felt and laid her down in the flower petals he had secretly sprinkled throughout the room.

“When did you do this?”

“When you were in the shower, do ya like ‘em?”

“You are a romantic, aren’t you Daryl… just don’t want anyone to know.”

Beth winked at her husband who was starting to go red from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He wasn’t a romantic in the traditional sense but when it came to his girl, well he was the most romantic and caring man he could be, for her.

That evening as they talked and laughed while lounging in the oversized bed in their cabin on the beach the jet-leg caught up with them so instead of heading out for dinner at the main house of the resort they ordered room service for the very first time in either of their lives. Following their meals Daryl fell asleep with his head on Beth’s shoulder. She wouldn’t have traded that feeling for anything in the world, after everything that they had been through in the past three years of dating from the death of her mother and Daryl’s brother Merle getting into some serious trouble with the gangs in Atlanta and ending up being shot and loosing his hand due to what he called a “misunderstanding”. A misunderstanding he was now serving time in West Georgia Correctional Facility for and understandably Daryl didn’t want anything to do with him considering the rough childhood both of them had, after all he had hoped maybe they would have stuck together and made a better life for themselves. Merle of course would have been happy to have this little brother accompany him on his drug runs and miscellaneous gang activity and usually Daryl did tag along since he had nothing better to do. It was one fateful day when Hershel walked into the mechanic shop Daryl worked at and needed a repair on his old pick up truck. Hershel had struck up a conversation about an old tractor he just couldn’t fix on his farm and Daryl had offered to come by on one of his evenings off to look at it. That’s how Daryl’s life changed forever when he met Beth Greene, home from college for the summer and helping her parents on their farm.

Falling asleep in each other’s arms with the cool breeze coming in off the ocean was the perfect ending to the first day of their honeymoon, neither of them would have thought they’d ever be here when they met, nor 48 hours ago when Hershel handed Beth that simple envelope.

 

* * *

 

Making love mid-afternoon after spending the morning adventuring and relaxing on the white sand beaches with mimosas in hand was what the rest of their honeymoon entailed. Beautiful slow passionate love making while the saltwater breeze enveloped their naked tanned bodies during the day and by evening fiery impassioned fucking that left them breathless and wondering if the other cabins on the beach could hear them. Which of course they could but it didn’t matter, it was their honeymoon and everyone knew it by the end of the trip.

Beth made a phone call to her father a few days after they had arrived to thank him and tell him how beautiful it was. He gushed with happiness for them and reminding her to take lots of pictures and not get too drunk every night. Just regular dad stuff. However he did mention that a couple a few doors down had come down with a mysterious illness and the news was covering a lot of stories similar to theirs. Beth found it a bit odd that he mentioned such upsetting news during their short conversation but she caulked it up to him being lonely or upset about the news. She did her best to assure him everything would be fine and to keep taking his vitamins and get enough sleep. Just regular daughter stuff.

As their trip came to an end Beth and Daryl made plans for their future and spoke about what they envisioned for the next few years of their new marriage. Finding a little home to call theirs and finally move out of the shoe-box they called an apartment, maybe travel a little more if they could afford it or maybe just stick to Georgia and camp and hunt, since Daryl was an avid outdoorsman he wanted to teach Beth to hunt and provide for herself in the wilderness if she ever needed to. Talk of children and dinner parties with friends bubbled from Beth’s lips with excitement, she didn’t leave out her hopes to do some open-mic nights at the local café’s or a larger show in Atlanta if she was lucky. Daryl assured her it wasn’t luck, she was the most talented person he had ever met, he knew she could do anything she put her mind to. Shaking her head in disbelief Daryl grabbed her hand and shook his head up and down, yes, she could, whatever she wanted he wanted too.

Making their way up to the bar in the middle of the resort there was commotion around the small TV affixed to the bamboo frame of the outdoor bar. A red banner streamed along the bottom of the screen:

 

**“BREAKING NEWS: Hundreds dead, illness spreading fast, stay indoors”**

 

 Beth looked to Daryl whose eyes were fixed to the screen and not blinking, all the colour drained from his face as he turned to look at her.

“What was it that your dad said, about the couple who was sick?”

“He said it was _mysterious_ but not too much else, other than the news was covering stories similar to theirs. Never mentioned that they were dead though…”

“This ain’t good Beth, sounds real bad.”

“The media always blows things way outta proportion though, always scarin’ innocent people.”

“Hundreds of people isn’t blowing things outta proportion babe, and this is all over the states, at least as far as they know, look at that news ladies face, she’s scared.”

Beth didn’t want to believe the worst, she wanted to keep a positive outlook. They were so far from home and she didn’t want to panic. They were due to fly home tomorrow morning, that is if flights were still coming in and out of major airports.

“Daryl, our flight, we have to check our flight!”

“Shit.”

They headed to the check in desk to make a call to the airline. To their relief there was no out going message about cancelations and everything seemed fine and ready to go as planned.

 A weight had been placed on their chests though, the rose-coloured glasses of their dream honeymoon vacation had been removed. What they would be going home to was a mystery and life as they knew it could be forever changed.

 

* * *

 

The flight was scheduled for 10am and Beth was awake much before dawn. Admittedly she or Daryl didn’t get much sleep and it wasn’t due to what they had been doing most nights since they arrived. Tossing and turning most of the time and only sleeping when they were intertwined within each other’s arms.

The seaplane left without a hitch and another couple leaving the resort and flying home to D.C. joined them. It was a quiet half hour in the air as everyone’s thoughts were elsewhere. Once they arrived at the airport the mood had changed again into frazzled employees trying to answer concerned passengers questions about their flights and if they had any information about what was going on.

Beth was emotionless as she stood with Daryl, suitcases placed beside them as they stood still in the middle of the commotion. Watching the people around them scramble with their phones and computers trying to get a signal to call home. Beth looked up to Daryl as he looked to her. Somehow Beth found the last bit of honeymoon contentment and smirked, grabbed his hand and went to line up at their gate.

No matter what was waiting from them when they landed in Atlanta Daryl knew they could handle it. They had made it this far together and Beth was tougher than she looked and even if she didn’t know how damn tough she was he did and he had a feeling she was about to learn just how strong she really is.


End file.
